the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
El Monstro
El Monstro (Real name Raul Cortez) was a member of Los Eternos. He is considered one of the most evil members of Los Eternos, having a track record of mutilating people and, after killing them, dissolving their corpses in sodium hydroxide. Biography Career in Los Eternos Not much is known about his early life, but what is known is that both before and during his career in Los Eternos, he was a demented individual who saw murder as an "art" and a "thrill ride." He was a serial killer, dubbed El Monstro, who terrorized his native land of Mexico from 2009 to 2016, before taking a three year hiatus, during which he fled Mexico to evade the authorities and was eventually recruited into Los Eternos, which saw potential in him after he'd told El Toro of his times he killed people. He personally participated in the kidnapping and murder of countless individuals. He was most notably responsible for one of the plotters and executors behind the kidnapping of Marsha Maglio, though she was rescued before he could have a chance at torturing her to death. Kidnapping Spree In late July of 2019, El Monstro went on a kidnapping spree, starting with various Babylon Coalition operatives, and eventually wrapping it up with American tourists/activists Alana Powell, Jade Maynard and Jill Henry, intending to brutally torture them all before dissolving their corpses in caustic soda. He then sent a fake ransom video to the families of each of the victims in which he falsely promised to let the two girls go if both of her parents paid $5,000,000 in ransom money. An outraged Barry and Edward Maglio, suspicious of El Monstro's true intentions, immediately went to work tracking El Monstro down, resorting to breaking into a prison camp and talking to a captured rebel lieutenant for information about where the hostages were kept. He was tracked to a gas station outside Coro, Venezuela, following a manhunt launched by both Task Force Anubis and the Righteous Crusaders, where he was observed threatening his hostages, kept in his van, before noticing that he was being watched and fleeing the scene. Following a high-speed car chase, El Monstro found himself stranded outside a hunting lodge after Edward Maglio put an end to the car chase by using a drone-mounted EMP cannon to disable his vehicle. A disgusted Barry Maglio then confronted El Monstro, who proudly boasted of how he was going to enjoy killing and dissolving Jill Henry and Alana Powell, as well as the Babylon Coalition hitmen. Death Without warning, an outraged Kyle Bates, having overheard El Monstro's demented speech, ambushed El Monstro, grabbing him from behind. Kyle hurled the serial killer across the forest floor, before proceeding to brutally beat him while El Monstro viciously fought back. Taking a knife, he attempted to stab Kyle, only to find that he was wearing a Kevlar shirt. Undeterred, the Brit continued pummeling El Monstro, breaking his arm while angrily ranting about how El Monstro was nothing more than an "animal in a human body", before throwing him to the ground and continuing to punch him. El Monstro, now a bloody mess, attempted to grab his knife and stab Kyle's throat, but the latter swiftly disarmed him, dragged his broken body over to his car, and proceeded to bash it repeatedly with the trunk door until he was decapitated. Making it personal However, it wasn't enough for the vengeful Kyle, as he felt like he needed to send a message to the cartel; with help from the Free Venezuelan People's Army, Kyle mailed El Monstro's headless corpse to El Toro, but not before using spraypaint to write the words "YOU ASKED FOR IT", ''followed by Kyle's signature written in red Sharpie, on his body. Consequently, a shocked and angry El Toro retaliated by putting a kill order on Kyle and his friends. Personal details Personality Raul Cortez is a sick and demented individual. Though it is not known how he came to be so demented and twisted, it can be said that he is very mentally disturbed, viewing killing as a sport and expressing joy upon seeing death. To Raul, it didn't matter if it was a rat or a man who was dying; he just loved to watch things die. Physical appearance Raul is of average height, with short black hair, a mustache, and brown skin. He weighs 230 lbs. Habits and beliefs Raul Cortez has a habit of melting the corpses of the people he has killed with caustic soda. He believes this is the best way to erase a person's existence, as well as eliminate any evidence pointing to him as the perpetrator of the murders. Raul Cortez is a fanatical believer in the Santa Muerte cult, believing Santa Muerte personally called him to kill those whom she deemed her "enemies". It is implied that he has been brainwashed by the Santa Muerte cult into believing that his killings are righteous. Gallery ''TBA Quotes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased